Ms Independent!
by Cherish Me
Summary: *Complete* Casey Ms. Independent - I don't have to say anything else.


Ms. Independent

By Ace

Song: Ms. Independent by Neyo

**Yaah, yaah**

**Yaah, yaah **

**Yaah, yaaaa**

**Oh it's something about**

**Something the way she moves**

**I can't figure it out**

**It's something about her**

**Say, oh it's something about**

**Kinda women that want you but don't need you**

**Hey, I can't figure it out**

**It's something about her **

15

Derek's eyes followed Casey as she walked across the hallways of the school, just after the 2nd period. Her posture, as always, was perfect. Her hair in place, and her completed assignment in one of her hand. Her matching outfit fitted her perfectly. A little too perfectly. _Damn, she's hot._

17

Derek's eyes were, once again, following Casey as she walked across the hallways of the school, this time, as a junior. Her eyes suddenly landed on Derek, and she paused for a moment from her walk. Derek winked at her, and gave her a somewhat of a smile. She gave him a secret smile of her own. They has a secret, everyone had the general idea about it, but nobody know how deep it went.

**Cuz she walks like a boss**

**Talks likes a boss**

**Manicured nails and such a pedicured boss**

**She's fly effortlessly**

**She moves like a boss**

**Do what a boss do**

**She got me thinking about getting involved**

**It's the kind of girl I need**

**[chorus]**

**She's got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**Miss independent **

**Won't you come and spend a little time**

**She's got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**Miss independent **

**Oh, the way you shine**

**Miss independent**

22

Derek's eyes kept following Casey as she moved form one area of the room to another. She was freaking out, he could tell. And he knew the best way to calm her down, but Derek, being Derek, loved feeling he got when she was trying to control everything, and make everything perfect, when the things are as perfect as they could get. Their parents were coming over for dinner, and Derek and Casey were going to tell them about their new engagement. Their parents know Derek and Casey were dating; they didn't kept it a secret, from anyone. So ever since they were together, everyone knew. This was going to be harder then walking up to them and saying, "We want to try dating…" Derek, seeing as Casey sit down and go over everything in her head, walked over and pulled her up. Without saying a word, he dragged her to the bedroom of their one bedroom apartment. He pushed the door close and said, "We have 2 hours before they get here, it's make them count," with the famous Venturi smirk of his.

**(Yaah – 10x)**

**Oh, there's something about**

**Kind of women that can do for herself**

**I look at her and it makes me proud**

**Something about her**

**There's something oh so sexy about**

**Kind of women that don't even need my help**

**She said she got it, she got it no doubt**

**There's something about her**

**And she walks like boss**

**Play like a boss**

**Car and a crib she got to pay 'em both off**

**And her bills are paid on time**

**She made for a boss**

**Only a boss**

**Anything less she's telling 'em got lost**

**That's the girl that's on my mind**

**[chorus]**

25

Derek walks, almost ran, into the apartment.

"CASEY!!"

"In the bedroom," came a soft reply.

"Case, I totally forgot about the rent this month. I'm so sorry. I know I'm support to remember it but it slipped my mind. I have the check and everything ready, I just have to go drop it off and why aren't you yelling at me yet?"

"Don't worry, baby. I already dropped it off, a day before the due date. Now be quite, I have to finish this report for tomorrow's presentation at work."

**Mmm, her favorite thing to say don't worry I got it**

**Mmm, and everything she got best believe she bought it**

**Mmm, she's ganna steal my heart aren't no doubt about**

**Girl, you're everything I need**

**Said you're everything I need**

**[chorus]**

28

"Spacyyy!!!"

"What?"

Derek walks into the kitchen to find his fiancé trying very hard to cook. Food was everywhere, and everything was messy. Derek was surprised she wasn't freaking out yet. Their parents were coming over for dinner and going to receive an invitation to their wedding. Derek looked at Casey's face. _Never mind, she's already freaking out._

He goes behind her and warps his arms around her. He puts his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you."

"Now's not the time Der."

"But, I love you."

"Der-ek!"

"Case. I. Love. You."

"Ok, ok I get it, you big baby. I love you too."

"I know."

**Miss independent**

**That's why I love her **


End file.
